With the increased mobility of today's workforce, the demand for mobile communications capabilities has also increased. As a result, many portable or “hand-held” communications devices may perform a variety of computing and communications functions. For example, in addition to sending and receiving wireless (e.g., radiotelephone) communications, hand-held communications devices can be used for organizing information in calendars and address books, sending and retrieving e-mail, Web browsing, and data-sharing over the Internet, intranet or corporate networks. Radiotelephones generally refer to communications terminals which provide a wireless communications link to one or more other communications terminals. Radiotelephones may be used in a variety of different applications, including cellular telephone, land-mobile (e.g., police and fire departments), and satellite communications systems.
Hand-held communications devices, such as radiotelephones, typically utilize displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), as input/output devices for various functions and applications. Unfortunately, small displays can present challenges to users, particularly when navigating through lists of information and when tab browsing among multiple panes of information. It can be easy for a user to become lost or confused as to where he or she is within a list or among multiple panes of information. As such there is a need for facilitating navigation through information displayed within the displays of radiotelephones wherein users easily know where they are. In addition, as competition increases among manufacturers of radiotelephones, there is a marketing need for new functions and features.